Ginny Lecter
by EffingClouds
Summary: Just a short one. "Things like that simply don’t happen, unless you’re Hannibal Lecter of course." Lots of blood. Just the way I like it.


_**From the two very brilliant minds of  
**__**Effing Clouds  
**__**&  
**__**Belts**_:

**Ginny Lecter**

"Harry, will come in here a moment?"

Harry gulped.

_Oh god, _his internal monologue was saying.

_What do I do? What do I do? What if she punches me? What if she pushes me out the window? What if she sets the cat on me? What if she makes me her bitch? And forces me to do things? Wrong things? Things that I never do ordinarily? What if she bites of my tongue?_

Harry shook himself out of his panic.

_Now that's just silly. As if Ginny would ever do that to me, as if _anyone _would do that to me. It's just ridiculous. Things like that simply don't happen, unless you're Hannibal Lecter of course._

His head snapped up. Once she caught his eye she raised one hand and motioned with her index finger for him to join her. As he stared in disbelief, she winked.

"Why don't you enter my humble abode?" he did as she asked and stood awkwardly in her room. Ginny closed the door and faced him. "Happy seventeenth," she was looking at him steadily.

"Nice view," Harry gestured to the window.

Then she pounced.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH! Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry shrieked, as Ginny pushed him to the ground and began ravaging him.

"I'm giving you your birthday present," she said innocently, while ripping his shirt off.

"No! This isn't right! I want to wait! It's supposed to be special!"

"It's your birthday! That's special isn't it?" Ginny said, digging her fingernails into his chest.

"Not that's not the way it should be!" Harry tried to push her off him, "You're violating me! I don't like it!"

"Ginny simply grinned at him- but it wasn't her usual pleasant smile… this one was dangerous.

"Ginny, what happened to you?" he looked confused.

"Nothing. I'm just fine," she bit his ear, "I love you Harry,"

"And I love you too! Just… I can't love you like this! On your… bedroom floor!"

"Yes you can!" she smiled the same smile again. A knock was at the door. They heard Ron's voice.

"Ginny? Are your alright?"

"Yes Ron I'm just fine. I'm trying to talk to Harry!"

"Oh. Alright,"

"No Ron! Don't le-mmph,"

Ginny had forcefully crashed her lips upon his and was attempting to force her tongue into his mouth.

"Mmrgh! Nrrgh!" Harry tried to scream, but found himself lost in kissing Ginny… he started to kiss back, deciding he found violence a kinky turn-on.

He stopped trying to push her away and started to pull her towards him. Breathing in her scent. He succumbed to her. She felt Harry's tongue begging for entrance to her mouth. She obliged. Soon, they were snogging full-out. Harry tasted something metallic. He found that his lip was bleeding.

"Ouchies," he murmured, rasing his hand to his mouth and seeing that it was now covered in blood.

"Aww, let Mummy help," Ginny purred seductively, and she began licking the blood off Harry's chin and lips. Harry forced her lips back onto his. Another knock.

"Ginny? I found your jumper. The cat was wearing it again," Mrs Weasley was saying.

"OK Mum," she pulled away momentarily, then resumed kissing Harry.

"Yeah go away," said Harry, clearly enjoying this too much.

"What's that Harry?"

"Nothing Mum," said Ginny.

"Alright then. Lunch is on soon,"

"Great," Harry murmured into Ginny's mouth. Though he didn't much care for lunch at the moment.

Ginny, however, did.

She started kissing him harder, pressing his face onto her hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth.

She bit down on Harry's tongue and his mouth filled with blood.

He tried to scream but couldn't.

Ginny pulled away, Harry's tongue was hanging out of her mouth, blood dripping down her chin and throat.

Then she swallowed.

Harry's tongue was now Ginny's lunch.

"I just went Hannibal Lecter on your ass. Apparently I'm American as well," she smiled her dangerous smile and licked her lips before sauntering out the door.

_Well,_ said Harry's inner monologue.

_Turns out I was right after all. _

_

* * *

Just a short story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. This, incase you missed the top, was written with help from my good friend Belts. Check out his work /u/1465087/ . _


End file.
